Emergency lighting units are used in commercial and residential settings to provide battery powered lighting during power outages. Such units typically comprise a casing containing batteries, one or more lights, a connection to line power and a detector for sensing a loss of power, the unit also including a switch responsive to the detector for activating the lighting system.
These units typically include a user interface to periodically test the lighting unit to assure that the lights have not burnt out, and that the batteries are operational. However, it is common to locate these systems along ceilings and high up on walls to maximize area lighting in the event of an emergency. Thus, to test these on a routine basis typically requires a worker to transport a ladder to each unit, and to climb to the level of the unit to initiate testing. Particularly in an industrial setting, where numerous units are located, this is a time consuming and difficult task.
It is also important to test and replace batteries that are weak. While routine periodic testing may show that a battery is satisfactory at the time of testing, there is no assurance that the battery will perform properly in the interim time between tests. Consequently, there is a need for a method for obtaining information to determine battery strength and life, as well as a device which allows ease in testing of emergency lighting units.